


Daisy in your hair

by crimsongravedigger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you met him for the first time in spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, so it's obviously shorter than an usual oneshot. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment!

You met him for the first time in spring. He was sitting on a bench with a thick book in his hands and a relaxed expression on his face. You were sitting under a tree with blood on your knees and tears rolling down your cheeks. Daisies were all around you, creating a big white cloud that reminded you of a dinosaur.

You choose the prettiest one among them and smelled it while closing your eyes; when you opened them again, he was gone. You crushed the little flower in your tiny hands.

 

* * *

 

 

You met him again in summer. He was sitting on the same bench, his hair cut shorter and a pencil held between his lips. He was looking at his sketchbook but every now and then he would stare at the sky and simply sigh. You were eating some strawberries and there were a couple of pink stains on your t-shirt but you didn't really care. The same daisies surrounded you with their sweet scent and you started to collect them as a gift for him, thinking that you could be invincible that day. When you finally were done creating a bouquet, a girl with a pretty face and long legs sat next to him and kissed his lips happily. You threw your bouquet in the nearest garbage bin along with your heart.

 

* * *

 

You met him for the third time in autumn. The girl with the pretty face and long legs was standing in front of him and a sad smile appeared on her red lips.

_I guess we're breaking up now._

He nodded slowly and looked at his sneakers.

_Goodbye, Yoochun._

She took a step forward and placed a silver ring in his palm, walking away trying to hide the tears that were already blurring her vision. 

You were sitting on a pile of orange leaves with a scarf covering more or less half of your face. You opened up the book in your lap and picked up a dried daisy, thinking about whether to give it to him or not. By the time you decided to stand up and finally say hi, he was already walking away.

 

* * *

 

 

You didn't meet him during winter.

 

* * *

 

Then spring came again and so did the daisies. You went to the park early in the morning to play soccer but the bench was empty. You kicked the ball so hard it flew somewhere on the other side of the park.

You ended up sitting under the same tree, surrounded by the same daisies and thinking about the same person. Maybe you two weren't meant to be, or maybe he had found a better girlfriend that wasn't obsessed about flowers as much as you were. Or perhaps she was as beautiful as the daisy in your tiny hand.

 _I think,_ someone said after taking the white flower from your hand and placing it in your hair, _you are the most beautiful flower among these._ Someone you fell in love with last spring.

 


End file.
